Fairy Tail: Rise and Fall of the Black Mage Zeref!
by SpiritOfTheLandXIII
Summary: Everyone has heard of the Black Mage Zeref and his evil deeds. But is that the whole truth? Who are these 7 deadly sins? and-wait a minute! Why is Gray Naked? And why does he have wings? ZerefXGray. Yaoi. Rating may change latter on.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail:**

_**Rise and Fall of the Black Mage Zeref!**_

_By: SpiritOfTheLandXIII_

Zeref, the ultimate evil, the master of black magic. Everyone has heard of him, the stories, the fables of how he was and what he's done. But over time the truth is often forgotten, sides of stories are lost in the sands known as time. Who is Zeref really? For all that the world knows Zeref, is nothing but a story meant to frighten kids. And the truth is long forgotten with the exception of seven youths and Zeref himself. These seven youths are Zeref's guardians, also known as _**the seven deadly sins.**_

Name: Gray Fullbuster. Gender: Male. Species: Ice Phoenix. Sin: Lust. Rank: 3rd.

Name: Kiraja Suzaki. Gender: Female. Species: Fire Phoenix. Sin: Anger. Rank: 1st/2nd.

Name: Kana Kaida. Gender: Male. Species: Energy Dragon. Sin: Envy. Rank: 7th.

Name: Leiko Kohana. Gender: Female. Species: Dark Dragon. Sin: Pride. Rank: 1st/2nd.

Name: Oki Satu. Gender: Female. Species: Water Succubus. Sin: Gluttony. Rank: 5th.

Name: Yasuo Yukio. Gender: Male. Species: Fairy. Sin: Sloth. Rank: 6th.

Name: Maro Tomi. Gender: Female. Species: Wind Succubus. Sin: Greed. Rank: 4th.

Four hundred years ago they had different names, longer and unpronounceable to the human tong. Beings of great power, came together sharing in the same ideals as Zeref. Uniting the 4 most powerful magic users to change the world in which we sand on. EarthLand. This is the story of there past and present, and they future in which they hope. The rise and fall of the great black mage Zeref!

* * *

><p>AN: ya...this is just something that I came up with. And the paring? Well let's just say that I don't even know where it came from, or how it started...it just did. sometimes my own mind worries me. the rating may change further on in the story. Just a warning a head of time, I procrastinate...a lot so if this doesn't update for a wile, then you know why. please inform me of any spelling mistake I might have missed, thanx. R&amp;R if you want. ^^ Ja ne!<p>

Oc Characters:

Kana Kaida – Powerful Little Dragon

Leiko Kohana – Arrogant Little Flower

Oki Satu – Ocean Centered Fairytale

Yasuo Yukio – Peaceful One Gets What He Wants

Maro Tomi – Myself Rich

Kiraja Suzaki: Pronounced (Key-ra-ja Sue-za-key)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail:**

_**Rise and Fall of the Black Mage Zeref!**_

_By: SpiritOfTheLandXIII_

A small boy with ripped robes and various wounds wondered the ancient forest, tears streaming down his face. They forest was sacred and forbidden, he knew, but it was the only place in which the villagers would not fallow him. He did not understand, he had done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve the treatment he received. So why? Why did they treat him so? Was it not against there religion to harm thy people? So why do they chase me away with rusty old pitchforks and fire, why do the other kids that I have known for years through rocks at me? Why blame me for there missing and bad crops, the bad weather, the pillaging? Is it because my parents died in that horrible fire wile I survived? It's not like I killed them my self! It was proven an accident that the flame in the lantern, that had fallen down and broken wile I was I the barn, burnt down the house that I resided in!

All of a sudden the boy stopped, a sword mere inches from his face. There standing before him were the most beautiful beings he had ever seen, with there auburn and bluish black hair, with there equally orange and bark blue eyes. They were wearing almost nothing except silk like cloths around there waists, and chest for the females. He was struck in awe at there beauty an grace, but was brought out of it when one of the females holding the sword to him spoke;

"Filthy human!" she hissed, "how dare you set foot in _**our**_ sacred forest!"

Now frightened the boy took a look at his surroundings and the people in front of him. There were four females, two of which and bluish black hair wile the other two had auburn, and three male adults,only one of them had bluish black hair, all of which had weapons on them. To the boy this was strange considering the females in the village were never aloud weapons and were forced to do house work. Behind them were five children, three females and two male. Only one of them,one of the boys who was currently glaring at him, had bluish black hair everyone else were auburn's.

Stammering with fright the boy spoke, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! M-my village chased m-me out, a-and this w-was they only p-place they wou-wouldn't fallow me." Wile speaking new found tears began to fall.

"Tch, if ya were chased out then ya must have deserved it. So what in the name of Acnologia did ya do human filth?" one of the bluish black haired males coldly said.

"Now, now no need to be so mean. After all even if he is human filth he is still just a child." one of the kinder looking auburn haired woman said.

"I-I didn't do anything! Mama and papa-mama and papa were killed in a fire. And everyone blamed me! Even though- even though it was proven that it wasn't may fault!" he began to cry harder, wile everyone watched out of curiosity. "then they started blaming me for everything! Bad crops, bad weather, missing items, everything! Then they started hitting me, throwing things at me and then chasing me. But I did nothing to them!" everyone was quiet, shifting there feet every once in a wile, not knowing what to say as the child cried on. It wasn't till one of the auburn haired children spoke up that the silence was broken.

"um my lady," the one holding the sword to the boy shifted to look at the one who spoke wile still keeping an eye on the one at the tip of her sword. "Maybe we should take him to our village."

"WHAT!" came the voices of all the adults.

"He's hurt, we can't just leave him here."

"U-um I-It's alright I'll just stay here for now till I find my way out."

"No." the one holding the sword said. "You're right one one thing little one, he _**can't**_ stay here. One of us will have to take him out back to his village."

"Bu-"

"No buts little, he can't stay here!"

everything went quiet again, no one saying anything, the boy who was still crying went pail at the thought of going back to that place. Didn't he come here to escape them. He didn't want to go back and possibly get killed by one of them. Surprisingly it was the bluish black haired child that was glaring at him that spoke up for him.

"By doing that wouldn't we be no different then those human filth that we hate so much? I mean were we not taught to help those that need our help?" said in a board tone, the boy's cold stare still on him.

"Gray is right. If we do something like that we would be just as bad as humans." the kinder one spoke.

"Very well," The auburn haired child the spoke earlier began to smile but was stopped by; "**But **he can not come with us to the village. It is forbidden for a human to enter, so he must stay out here. And because I'm feeling generous," she shot a dirty look at the auburn haired child and the child now known as gray, the former of the two hiding behind gray who just stared back. "I'll cast a healing spell on you so you don't die of blood loss."

~XIII~

After the spell was cast, one of the other adults made a line in the ground. They then told the boy that he is not to cross the line, and that they'll know if he did. One by one they all began to leave. Gray, staring at the boy for a little longer was the last to turn to leave, but before he could go they boy stopped him.

"W-wait!" stopping, Gray turned around slightly and waited for him to continue. "Thank you for speaking up for me earlier."

"Ya well, I find that the adults here take things too seriously. Were suppose to help all animals, and humans are technically animals. The whole no humans aloud is kinda contradicts that. Well I'm leaving now so, don't get eaten." with a wave of his hand he ran off leaving the boy alone.

* * *

><p>AN:...ya...theres a 5050 chance I will get the next chapter up within this weak or next. don't get your hopes up thogh...those who are reading this. Anyway tell me what you think so far. Oh! almost forgot!

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I do however own the OC's. If I did Own Fairy Tail Gray would not be the only one strippen his clothes. ;P

haha I knew I was forgetting something. oh well the damage has been avereted (If there was any. hmm...). I hope you enjoyed the chapter! again please tell me of any spelling mistake that i have missed (there's probably alot). Review If you want to, flames are welcome as well. Ja ne! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another update! Sorry for the wait everyone, I actually had this chapter done for a wile now but I just never got around to uplaoding it...

Anyway, **I don't own Fairy Tail, Gray or Zeref**. I do however own all OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail:<strong>

_**Rise and Fall of the Black Mage Zeref!**_

_By: SpiritOfTheLandXIII_

Once they reached the village the leader of there group turned around and glared murderous daggers at everyone, and settled on Gray. Some of the adults didn't seam to care, wile the others flinched. All the kids appeared to be hiding behind Gray, using him as a meat shield between them and her.

"_**none of you,**_" she hissed. "_**are to tell a single word of this to the Wise One, DO you understand!**_" everyone nodded, some more terrified then others. "_**If I hear so much as a whisper that you did, I will hunt you down, drag you into the forest, rip off your wings, feed them to the animals, then one by one I will cut off your toes, then your feet, after that I will move on to your hands, gut you, possibly burn you alive, but oh no it wont stop there, then I will take away your will to fight till you become nothing but a worthless brain dead goon, and perhaps after all that I'll give you sweet merciful death...If I FEEL like it**__!_" and with that she turned back around and left, leaving the children, all but Gray who Glared right back at her the whole entire even as she left, time shaking like a leaf in a wind storm.

"Now, now children don't be scared, she won't actually do it." The kinder of the adults spoke, soothing the scared children. "She is just angry that she had to help a human."

"A- ano...what do you mean – because of a human?" the boy that spoke out earlier asked.

"Yes, you see, years ago humans raided our old village Riku Fukashin Kasai,Land of Sacred Fire, and killed many of our people, including her parents and loved ones. After that we moved here to Senzai Aisu , Thousand years of ice. Normally us fire phoenix's wouldn't dare set foot on Ice phoenix territory and vice-verse-a , but at the same time us phoenix's have to stick together no matter what. Understand?"

"Uh, I think so" he said tilting his head to the side.

"Good now off to you're beds, you all have a busy day the marrow." everyone silently agreed, and the kids went to of to there homes. It was only when the adults were out of ear shot that the boy started talking again.

"He-hey Gray?"

"Yes Shai?"

"I'm worried..."

"About what?"

"That human. I mean what if he catches a cold or dies from it? What if a demon comes along to eat him? Or a monster? What if-"

"Alright!" Gray shouted.

"Huh? Alright what?" a little put off and confused, Shai tilted his head to the right.

"I'll go out and check up on him tonight, when the moon reaches it's peak. I'll bring him some warm blankets and food to last him a few days as well. Will that make you feel better Shai?" he asked in a soft, caring tone.

"Yo-you would do that for me?"

"Of course, after all were friends aren't we?" Shai got the most happiest look on his face when Gray said this. It was considered an honor to be called friend by THE Gray. That's right THE. Gray is the second most powerful phoenix in the village, the first being the Wise One. And also the reason why the girl that was leading them earlier hatted him. Everyone was proud of him, even at the tender age of five he was considered extremely powerful, now at age nine he was right up next to the Wise One, the leader of the village. Even though he is powerful he has almost no friends, and so it was an honor to all to be called as such by him, cold-hearted and determined to prove the worth of his powers, he is actually a kindhearted person, and someone who would defend those in need.

"YA!" Shai giggled.

"Though I'm not going out there just for you, it's for that kid as well. I to am worried about him." after that they both parted ways into there own homes.

~XIII~

Latter that night, shivering under a tree with his ripped cloths and in the futile position, the little boy sat there crying still (though the tears were probably aiding the cold in it's mission to freeze him to death) from everything that has ever happened to him. The irrational part of his mind was telling him to hunt down the source of the cold and destroy it, while the rational part was telling him to find shelter from the cold and somehow find a way to make a fire. The reason he did non of these however was because of the simple fact he was afraid to move, encase he was being watched by one of those people _'No, they aren't humans I don't know what they are, so can I really say people? Well I guess it doesn't really matter who or what you are to be a person...'_ from earlier. _'Maybe I'm being just a tad bit paranoid.' _just then a twig snapped near by that made the boys head shoot up from his knees and look around frantically. _'...or a lot..._ '

A shadowy figure emerged from the trees on the right side of the boy, creeping ever so close to him. It took a few moments for the boy to learn of his intruders whereabouts, but when he did see the rather large shadowy figure, he scrambled as far away as he could...right into another tree-trunk. It took every ounce of his strength not to scream. Fear consuming his entire being.

It wasn't till the figure reached the clearing, where the light from the moon illuminated everything, did the boy relax. ...Then looked on in confusion as a bunch of blankets and baskets made there way towards him.

_'I'm hallucinating.' _he thought**,**_'yes that's got to be it! My mind and body are so numb from the cold and hunger that it's making me hallucinate them walking towards me! Ohhhh why does fate have to be so cruel.'_

It was then as the objects were close enough that they dropped to the ground to reveal the person responsible for the boys earlier thoughts. There standing over the blankets and baskets, and quite awkwardly enough for him, the boy was non other then Gray.

"Here." he said nodding toward the blankets and baskets on the forests floor. "This place is nothing short of freezing. The blankets will keep you warm. Within the baskets are some food that you can live off of till you can leave this place safely."

"Th-thank you, but umm...I-if you don't mind me asking...why are you helping me? I-I mean won't you get in trouble?"

"Tch!" Gray looked over to the side annoyed. "What does it matter. You're warm, safe, and sustained."

"But I don't want others to get in trouble because of me!" It was then that the boy realized that Gray had made his way here wearing nothing but the silk like fabric wrapped around his waist. The boy got up took one of the blankets and held it out to him. For but a brief second there was a surprised look on his face, and as quick as it came it vanished, leaving nothing but the annoyed look that was upon his face earlier.

"What?"

"You must be cold too, wearing almost nothing I mean."

"The cold doesn't affect me."

"Really? How come?"

"You really knew nothing before running into this forest didn't you."

"No, all anyone knew was that this place was forbidden, nobody knew why..."

"Hn, humans really are stupid, especially to forget what dwells here. Unforgivable!" arms up in a dramatic pose, determination on his face. The boy looked on in confusion. Just then Gray turned around with those fears eyes of his. "Do they teach you about the magical creatures still?"

"Um...I'm not sure I know what you mean..."

"You know like Dragons, fairy's, creatures like that!"

"Oh! Ya they teach us all about them, and to always stay clear of them if you ever cross paths with one of them!" smiling proudly that he could remember that from years ago before the tragedy of his late parents.

"Yes well you are in 'The Forest of Senzai Aisu' also known by humans as 'The Forest of a Thousand Years of Ice'. This here is a forest inhabited by Ice Phoenix's, which I so happen to be."t

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, I would just like to thank all those who read, and reviewed this story. ^^ Every single one of you gets a cookie~! I will <em><strong><span>TRY<span> **_to update again soon, but I make no promises. -.-

Rivew if you like, though you don't have to.

meaning:

Shai - shy


	4. READ THIS!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

SpiritOfTheLandXIII

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
